Elements
by Makana345786
Summary: Submit a demigod. Thea, Natalie, Carmen, and Ariana or the elements are losing power. New girls will be found and be taking their place. CLOSED! Check out the new one called Book 1: Elemental Prodigies.
1. submission sheet

_**Special**_**. That's what they are. Four girls. Powerful girls. They helped make the world. They designed humans. They are saviors. Heroes, if I may. They are called, the elements.**

Carmen was running as fast as she could, her fiery red hair flying behind her. If she were late again, they would throw her in the Atlantic (again). She hated water. It just made her weaker. And if you hadn't guessed who she is yet, it's fire.

When she got to the meeting she turned into her birth form. A ball, of fire, so they didn't notice her. They didn't, _thank the gods _Carmen thought. She changed her self back and sat at her rightful place and the meeting began.

Natalie spoke first "I called this meeting because we're losing power". Natalie was a small girl with leafy green hair with matching eyes. She was earth.

"We need help. Specifically, mortals or demigods." Thea said. She was water. Hair that looked like it was crested by waves and the color bluer than the Caribbean Sea.

"Why? We are more powerful than anyone. Even the giants, even Mother Earth are specks of dust under our fingernails." Ariana retorted. She's air. Flowy blond hair cascaded down her shoulders as she stood up to argue.

"I agree. The hearth is getting dimmer and lower. You know what will happen when it fades." Carmen interrupted before Ariana could throw a very, _very _inappropriate at Thea.

"I say we recruit demigods, huntresses even."

The elements looked at each other and they all said, "Agreed."

**Hello peoples, I need demigods. GIRLS ONLY! Got it, and one more thing no Mary-sues.**

**Put **_**bookworms are cool!**_** If you read this.**

**Name:**

**Age (15-16):**

**Element they would be:**

**Hair color:**

**Hairstyle:**

**Skin tone:**

**Eye color:**

**Height:**

**Which element recruited them? :**

**Where were they recruited? :**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Type of dance (this plays a big part of your job):**

**Are you a huntress:  
><strong>

**Any random or important fact about them:**

**I will PM you if you got picked.**

**Always reading,**

**Bookwormgirl2497**


	2. Elements!

**Okay, sorry not a chapter but I have something to tell you.**

**Why the type of dance is important.**

**It's important because that's how you use power. When you dance power comes out it surrounds you.**

**Like, for air. When you do a pirouette you'll feel cold because winds are rising and evolving around you. But, when you stop, winds die down and you'll feel a chill down your spine.**

**Here are the dances for the elements.**

**Water- Jazz because it's strong and graceful**

**Fire- hip hop because it's unpredictable and extreme**

**Air- Ballet because it's soft and graceful**

**Earth- Tap because of intricate patterns**

**I accept all characters but if you'll be the next element or not. That depends on how good you do and how advanced and confident you are.**

Name:Amethyst Cloud

Age (15-16):15

Element they would be: Nature(plants and animals)

Hair color:light brown

Hairstyle:slightly long wavy hair

Skin tone:fair

Eye color:amethyst purple

Height:4'9

Which element recruited them? :Earth

Where were they recruited? :in the forest in a secret garden

Personality:bubbly,naive,outgoing,carefree,cute,lovable

History:a girl who has an abusive father and decided to run away from  
>in the her friends are the plants and animals.<p>

Type of dance (this plays a big part of your job):hip-hop

Are you a huntress:no

* * *

><p>Name: Willow 'Will' Morgan (Morgan means 'the edge of the sea')<p>

Age (15-16): 15

Element they would be: Water

Hair color: It's white, but as her body adapts to the element, it turns sea  
>green at the top, fading to white.<p>

Hairstyle: Long, to her mid-back. Her bangs cover her Right eye.

Skin tone: Very pale

Eye color: Sea green

Height: 5'6"

Which element recruited them? : Thea.

Where were they recruited? : DEpends on where the elements are. Probably... on  
>a beach. Will is swimming peacefully, feeling right at home, when Thea spots<br>her.

Personality: Very quiet and reserved. She reads alot and can never really stay  
>away from swimming teacher, when she was younger, called her a fish<br>because he couldn't keep her out of the water.

History: She lives on the beach with her father. Her mother died when she was  
>a baby, and her father is always busying himself with work. Her best friends<br>were the fish in her aquarium.

Are you a huntress: No

Any random or important fact about them: Her ears are flat and pointe

* * *

><p>Name katelynn lennox<p>

Age:16

Element: air.

Hair color: brown with blonde highlights.

hairstyle : a high side ponytail

Skin tone : a light brown that looks gold in the sun

Eye color: blue

height: 5"0

Element recruited them: air

Where recruited: she was on top of a foster home when one of the elements found  
>her there<p>

Personality: funny loving care but can be a jerk at times

History: when she was five her parents left her at home an never return so she  
>was put in a foster home till she 18 the foster mother a bitch to her makes<br>her do everything in the house no one cares for her . she takes beatings for  
>the younger Kids<p>

Her favorite saying is " if u cant do it with style then dont do it at all"

Name: Erich Gonzales

Age (15-16): 16

Element they would be: fire

Hair color: dark red

Hairstyle: wavy, long

Skin tone: pale

Eye color: amber

Height: 5'4

Which element recruited them? : Carmen

Where were they recruited? : Paris

Personality: kind but has a very hot temper

History: she ran away from home because her parents didn't care about her

Are you a huntress: yes

Any random or important fact about them: really afraid of water because she's  
>a fire element<p>

* * *

><p>Name: Ava Richards<p>

Age (15-16): 14

Element they would be: Fire

Hair color: Auburn with natural dirty blonde highlights, looks red in  
>sunlight.<p>

Hairstyle: She has side bangs but wears her hair in a braid most of the time

Skin tone: Very, very tan

Eye color: Steely-gray/stormy ocean blue

Height: About 5'3

Which element recruited them? : Fire, Carmen

Where were they recruited? : In her hometown, of Albany NY

Personality: Ava is a fiesty girl with an attitude, and a weird sense of  
>humor. She's very stubborn and hard to get along with. She's hotheaded and<br>gets really pissed, really fast. She's afraid or hieghts and water, because  
>she can't swim. I know her personality is kind of cliche, but Ava is actually<br>a very private person and does not like sharing thing with ANYONE. She is not  
>a very trusting person, and mostly relies on herslef to get things done. This<br>is a fatal flaw of hers, because she gets careless quite often and can mess  
>things up. Still, she is reliable most of the time, bad at keeping secrets<br>though and is not afraid to get her hands dirty.

History: She lived with her abusive step-dad most of her life. She was beaten  
>and raped repeatdly, because her mother died when she was little, and he<br>became a drunk. She has multiple personalties, one named Leah the other, Kara.

When she was fourteen, she meet the Hunters and became one. That was three  
>years ago. She has healed a lot, thanks to the hunters, but still has problems<br>with Leah, Kara and the memories of her step-dad that still haunt her

Type of dance (this plays a big part of your job): Ballet and jazz.

Are you a huntress: Yes, and a daughter of Hephaestus

* * *

><p>Name:Sohpia Kaitlyn Phillips<p>

Age (15-16):15

Element they would be: Water

Hair color:Light brown with blonde highlights

Hairstyle: Curled with right side bang,Her hair goes down a few inches past  
>her shoulders<p>

Skin tone: Caucasin with a slight tan

Eye color:Light Blue(If you go on google images and looke them up...Omg soo  
>pretty)<p>

Height: 5'7

Which element recruited them? :Water or 'Thea'

Where were they recruited? :At the Beach at Camp Half-blood

Personality:Sophia is fun to be has a good sense of 's  
>calm like the ocean, But when she's mad she can get 's Very<br>Flexible and is deterind to finish anything she people fight she's  
>the one that tries to get them to stop or is very free-spirted and<br>likes to spend time near water and having fun.

History: Sophia wasn't very found of her Mortal family...Her dad never was  
>nicee to she was 8 she packed her things and ran away.A few months<br>and a couple of monster attacks later she stumbled across CHB and stayed there  
>got claimed at age of 9 and got recruited at the age of 15.<p>

Type of dance (this plays a big part of your job):Ballet,Dance-Pop(Google it.)

Are you a huntress: she got stalked by them for 5 years til they gave  
>up<p>

Any random or important fact about them:Her Mom is Nike Goddess of Victory,So  
>she is a Demigod.<p>

* * *

><p>Name: Natalya (Nat) Vales<p>

Age (15-16): 16

Element they would be: earth

Hair color: dark brown with natural red highlights

Hairstyle: long, straight, and to her waist

Skin tone: olive

Eye color: light green with gold flecks

Height: 5'6"

Which element recruited them? : earth

Where were they recruited? : in Los Angeles, California

Personality: She is very calm and quiet. She doesn't enjoy being the center of  
>attention. She likes being able to just be alone away from all the noise of<br>the city and to relax in nature. She doesn't quite like big cities and is more  
>for the smaller towns where there isn't much pollution. She rarely looses her<br>temper, and tries to keep peace among others. She can be very stubborn at  
>times.<p>

History: She was born in Coupeville, WA. When she was 6 her dad died. Her mom  
>brought her to Los Angeles to escape the sad memories. Her mom became the CEO<br>of a land developing company and Nat hated it. Her mom was away from home  
>more, and more leaving Nat with a maid.<p>

Are you a huntress: no

Any random or important fact about them: She is terrified of heights.

* * *

><p>Name:Cassideas "Cassidy" Palmer<p>

Age (15-16):15

Element they would be:Earth

Hair color:Dirty brown hair that reaches her mid-back and lighter highlights

Hairstyle:Curly and reaches her midback

Skin tone:Tannish

Eye color:Chocolate Brown

Height:5"9'

Which element recruited them? :Natalie

Where were they recruited? :Ireland

Personality:She's snarky, but smart, she's a little sad since she was born in  
>Florida, but her mom and her moved to Ireland when she was eight. She<br>understands that her mother had reasons she's thankful and lucky, she can  
>befriend easily, but is also stern and strict to alot of people. She's<br>considered to be charismatic and can be helpful most of the time. She's tough  
>to crack, unless they find her weak point which is torturing her only mom.<p>

History:She was born in Miami, Florida and moved to Ireland when she was five,  
>she's been around so long she has a small acccent she obtained when she<br>turned 11, she has been mostly nice her whole life until around 14 when she  
>had gotten a snarky attitude, cause of her powers she had never knew about.<br>She was basically in her orchestra elective when she accidentally hit a wrong  
>note and her instructor yelled at her, immediately there was an earthquake<br>with a small aftershock which caused a fire in one of her neighbor's house.

Are you a huntress:no

Any random or important fact about them:She sometimes goes all out with her  
>powers<p>

* * *

><p>Name: Faye Chambers<p>

Age (15-16): 16

Element they would be: fire

Hair color: dark auburn

Hairstyle: straight, long, usually kept down but sometimes pulled back in a  
>braid<p>

Skin tone: tan

Eye color: reddish brown

Height: 5'7"

Which element recruited them? : fire

Where were they recruited? : Phoenix, Arizona

Personality: She is very confident and reckless. She also is very determined  
>and doesn't give up easily. She usually doesn't think before she acts and<br>usually gets herself into trouble. She is hard to control and has a temper.  
>She is very loyal and would do anything to protect her friends. She has a lot<br>of pride and doesn't like others trying to help her.

History: She was born in Phoenix, Arizona. When she was 5 her dad left leaving  
>just her and her mom. Her mom was always working and never had time for her.<br>She spent most of her time with friends and away from home. She doesn't get  
>along with her mom very well, but they still love each other.<p>

Are you a huntress: no

Any random or important fact about them: She can not swim and is afraid of water

* * *

><p>Name:Karigan Paige (Kari)<p>

Age (15-16):15

Element they would be:air

Hair color:black with silver highlights

Hairstyle:curly, waist length usually in a side brade

Skin tone:tan-ish

Eye color:black and silver

Height:5'9"

Which element recruited them? : Earth

Where were they recruited? : Detriot Michigan

Personality:she is sarcastic, stubborn, sweet, caring, quite but can be  
>outgoing, speaks her mind<p>

History:lived in Michigan with her dad, went to a small private school up to  
>9th grade then went to public school, it was a big change and she got bullied<br>a lot, Natalie (I think) found her and offered her To join them she excepted  
>right away.<p>

Are you a huntress:no

Any random or important fact about them: her mother is Nyx goddess of the  
>night.<p>

* * *

><p>Name: Celestia Alexia Tang<p>

Age (15-16): 16

Element they would be: Water, I suppose. I'm not sure if I'm supposed to pick  
>something that is in the category of water, but if I am, river.<p>

Hair color: Dark brown, with blue streaks.

Hairstyle: Reaches to the middle of her back. She has bangs and layers. So,  
>basically, a typical Asian haircut.<p>

Skin tone: Fair.

Eye color: Sea green. It darkens when she gets angry.

Height: 5'7

Which element recruited them? : Thea.

Where were they recruited? : At a beach, thinking about her family when Thea  
>comes up.<p>

Personality: Bubbly and cheery around her friends, but cold and a bit mean to  
>those that cross her or don't know her. She has a hard time trusting people,<br>so she doesn't really have many friends.

History: Her mother was killed in a horrid attack. Her baby brother is  
>illegally under her care. The reason why she doesn't trust many people is<br>because she was sabotaged by another demigod, costing her her mother's death.  
>From the incident, she bears a long, jagged scar that is placed on her left<br>forearm.

Are you a huntress: If you mean like a huntress for Artemis, no. She's a  
>normal demigod, if you can call being a demigod normal.<p>

Any random or important fact about them: She has a friend that's also a  
>demigod that is pretty much the opposite of her. Her friend tries to make<br>Celestia open up and make more friends. So, basically, bubbly, happy  
>personality. If you have a character submission, you could use that character.<br>Or, you can just not use this part at all, I suppose.

And she has a nickname, Cele. Pronounced,"Cell".

Her stepfather died of cancer when she was 7. She lost her mother when she was  
>11. Her brother was 4 then. So, five years later, he's 9.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Submit! submit! submit! I have most of the elements but I need more air.<strong>


End file.
